


Daredevil

by theskywasblue



Series: Ordinary Crush [8]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gojyo takes a big risk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daredevil

Kanan answered the door, and Gojyo’s first instinct was to bolt – just peel away across the lawn and keep going until he couldn’t run anymore. Instead he swallowed his abject terror, feeling it hit the pit of his stomach like fifty pounds of oatmeal, and choked out, “Is Hakkai home?”

“Yes.”

And because the whole Cho family was made up of closet-sadists, she just stood there and watched him – the way a cat might watch a mouse caught between its paws – until Gojyo asked, “Can I talk to him?”

“Of course.”

Her smile was one of those dangerously passive ones that meant she was still deciding whether or not she was royally pissed at him, so Gojyo scurried past her and made a bee-line for the stairs, hoping to get this over with as quickly as humanly possible and escape with most of his limbs still attached.

"Gojyo..." Kanan's voice stopped him halfway up the stairs, his heart clawing its way up into his throat like a drowning rat. "If you break my brother's heart, I will climb into your bedroom while you are sleeping and shave your head. Right down to the skin. You'll be bald as a baby and you will never, ever live it down until the day you die. Do you understand that?"

And, alright, Gojyo would say the exact same thing to Kougaiji in this position – except he had a feeling it would be a whole hell of a lot less effective because he had yet to master the sociopath smile that the Cho twins had been perfecting since _birth_ – but he still felt like he needed to defend himself just a little.

"What if he breaks my heart first?"

"Oh don't worry," Kanan chirped _way_ too cheerfully for someone who had just finished threatening the best part of Gojyo's good looks, "he'll get what he deserves."

At which point Gojyo decided a tactical retreat was definitely in order and took the remaining stairs two at a time until he was standing outside Hakkai's bedroom door. That was when his courage utterly failed him, staring at the stupid, handmade name plate perma-tacked to Hakkai's door. They'd made them in third grade art class and Gojyo had long since stopped displaying his, but Hakkai's was always there. It was way better quality than the one Gojyo had made, because Hakkai was meticulous like that, even back then.

Gojyo felt a great, stupid rush of fondness, remembering the way Hakkai had hunched over the work table, glasses sliding down his nose, painting little green leaves one at a time with the smallest paint bush he could find on each individual letter clay until it was absolutely _perfect_. That thought gave Gojyo strength enough to raise his fist and knock.

"Come in." Hakkai was cross-legged on his perfectly-made bed, in his perfectly tidy room – which made Gojyo reflect grimly on the underwear and sock-strewn floor of his own room back home – with a book in his lap, and there was actually a ghost of a smile on his face when Gojyo crept in and deposited himself in the too-familiar beanbag chair at the foot of the bed.

"I heard Kanan threatening you," Hakkai said without looking up.

"Yeah," Gojyo leaned forward, folding his arms on the bedspread and propping up his chin on them. He thought he could probably do nothing with his day but sit there and watch Hakkai read and be perfectly happy. He wasn't sure if that was a good sign, or a bad one, and he had no idea at all why he had never realized before how crazy he was about Hakkai. "About that – I’m sorry.”

Hakkai looked at him sideways, “Are you?”

“Yeah, of course, I mean – I should have at least warned you or something. Guys don’t just go around...throwing themselves at their best friends. For what it’s worth I feel really shitty about it.”

Hakkai closed his book and set it aside. Gojyo sat up straight, thinking _here it comes_ , hearing the rush of blood in his ears and trying to keep down his panic as Hakkai turned to him and said, “You feel _shitty_ about kissing me.”

Hakkai face was creepily impassive in that way that Gojyo hated because it made him so massively unsure of what the right answer was.

“Well I...” he started, wetting his lips anxiously before attempting, “I really liked it...so I guess I don’t feel that shitty but – “

Hakkai trapped the rest of what he was going to say – all the apologies Gojyo had so carefully rehearsed as he walked down the block – between their mouths and kissed Gojyo like his whole life depended on it, while Gojyo made a noise that was totally _not_ an undignified squeak of surprise and grabbed onto Hakkai’s arm to keep himself from jumping backwards in complete, blissful shock.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Hakkai mumbled softly against Gojyo’s mouth, like he was scared to pull away in case Gojyo ran for it again. “But I didn’t dare. After all, just because your brother is doesn’t mean that you – I mean, _statistically_ there’s always...”

“Hakkai, man, don’t talk about statistics while we’re making out, okay?” Gojyo couldn’t help but laugh though. His heart was doing the goddamn tango in his chest and there was part of him that really just wanted to whoop for joy.

“Are we making out?”

Gojyo boosted himself out of the beanbag chair and onto the bed, gratified when Hakkai wrapped his arms around Gojyo’s shoulders and pulled him eagerly in. “Just promise me your sister won’t kill me for this...”

Hakkai laughed, “I can’t promise you anything like that.”

Gojyo decided it was worth the risk.

-End-


End file.
